Ария Каденс
Ария Каденс (This Day Aria) — песня, исполняемая Принцессой Каденс и Королевой Кризалис в эпизоде «Свадьба в Кантерлоте, часть 2». Позже, думая, что она победила, Кризалис исполнила более короткую репризу. Стоит отметить, что ария — это песня, исполняемая одним певцом, а у Кризалис и Каденс один и тот же актёр озвучания. Текст :Ми Аморе Каденза Королева Кризалис, принявшая обличье Принцессы Каденс ''': ::День этот станет идеальным. ::Мечтала с детства я о нём и так ждала. ::Пони все меня окружат. ::Прекрасен будет мой наряд. ::Не поймёт никто, что я всех провела. :Каденс: ::День этот мог стать идеальным. ::Мечтала с детства я о нём и так ждала. ::Никто в гости не придёт. ::Мы не разрежем пышный торт. ::Не зазвенят в честь нас двоих колокола. :Ми Аморе Каденза: ::Не важно платье мне совсем. ::И пусть я сладкий торт не съем. ::Да, я солгу пред алтарём, ::Что любовь его - награда, ::Что я счастлива с ним рядом. ::На самом деле мне не нужен он. ::Да, любвоь здесь ни при чём. ::Лишь холод в сердце моём. ::Но хочу, чтоб был он только мой. :Каденс: ::Я должна отсюда выйти, ::Положение спасти. ::Я обману, сказав о том, ::Что отдать его готова ::Той, что обманет снова. ::И хочет лишь использовать его. ::Люблю сильнее с каждым днём, ::Все мысли мои о нём. ::О, Шайнинг Армор, мы сможем быть вдвоём. :Ми Аморе Каденза: ::Торжества мгновенье настаёт. ::Он меня женою назовёт. :Каденс: ::Нам на свадьбу не успеть, ::Могу от горя умереть. ::Шайнинг Армор будет... :Ми Аморе Каденза: ::Мой. Только мой. смеётся Реприза :Кризалис: ::День этот идеален. ::Мечтала с детства я о нём и так ждала. ::Этот мир будет только мой. ::Пони все пойдут за мной. ::Очень скоро покорю весь шар земной. Текст, английская версия :Ми Аморе Каденза: ::This day is going to be perfect. ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small. ::Everypony will gather 'round, ::Say I look lovely in my gown, ::What they don't know is that I have fooled them all! :Каденс: ::This day was going to be perfect. ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small. ::But instead of having cake ::With all my friends to celebrate ::My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all... :Ми Аморе Каденза: ::I could care less about the dress, ::I won't partake in any cake. ::Vows, well I'll be lying when I say, ::That through any kind of weather ::I'll want us to be together. ::The truth is I don't care for him at all. ::No I do not love the groom. ::In my heart there is no room. ::But I still want him to be all mine. :Каденс: ::Must escape before it's too late, ::Find a way to save the day. ::Hope, I'll be lying if I say ::«I don't fear that I may lose him ::To one who wants to use him ::Not care for, love and cherish him each day» ::For I oh-so love the groom. ::All my thoughts he does consume. ::Oh Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon. :Ми Аморе Каденза: ::Finally the moment has arrived ::For me to be one lucky bride. :Каденс: ::Oh, the wedding we won't make, ::He'll end up marrying a fake. ::Shining Armor will be... :Ми Аморе Каденза: ::Mine, all mine. смеётся Реприза, английская версия :Кризалис''': ::This day has been just perfect. ::The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small. ::Everypony I'll soon control, ::Every stallion, mare and foal. ::Who says a girl can't really have it all? смеётся Ссылки и примечания en:This Day Aria es:This Day Aria pl:This Day Aria Категория:Песни Категория:Песни, второй сезон